


40

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	40

40  
靳东的新剧发布会如期举行，一周后正式开播，首集收视率即破1，吊打其他一切古偶现言年代剧，真正当得起“开年大剧”四个字。王凯在辗转各地宣传电影的空档里尽量追着看，总觉得有什么地方不太对头，一时却又说不出来具体问题在哪儿。所谓外行看热闹，内行看门道，普通观众尽可以对着电视屏幕全情投入，真正吃这碗饭的行内人反而不太能享受纯粹的观剧乐趣。他把视频网站上每天同步放出来的几集又过了一遍，色调很好，光线不错，构图没问题，情节有点俗但效果应该不错，人设也时髦，时髦得有点……太用力了。毫无疑问这戏肯定会爆，但对靳东本人来说完全没有挑战性，说得再难听点儿，这戏换个人来演也同样会爆，不过是破1和0.8之间的区别罢了。  
但这话王凯压根儿没打算和靳东说。他现在大小也算是个投资人，将心比心，谁不想自己投的片子收视好？电影的首映日期越来越近，他的焦虑也越来越明显，有时候甚至觉得只要票房足够高，哪怕自己被群嘲也没关系。做个好演员很重要，前提是要有足够的话语权，某种意义上说，也可以等价于足够多的钱，靳东作为投资人的眼光是无可挑剔的。  
他这半个月宣传的行程密，很少在北京，两个人也没怎么见面，靳东特意选在北京首映礼那天约他一起吃午饭。王凯天赋异禀，胃口好还吃不胖，从来在饮食上不太苛刻自己，这回却每隔两分钟才叉起半片生菜叶子慢慢嚼，靳东一边想到底是年轻不经事，一边忍不住开口安慰：“片子已经拍完了剪好了，所以你别想太多，想多了也没有用。电影首先是导演的作品，成败也得导演先担着，你的责任没那么大。再说网上预售不是还行吗？紧张得饭都吃不下，至于么。”  
“也不都是因为紧张，我最近得减重……”  
“减什么减！在上海那次我就想说你，上镜还可以，不太显，衣服脱了肋骨一根根的，”靳东蹙着眉，虚虚做了个抱的手势，“我都不敢使劲儿，感觉手重点就得骨折。”  
王凯拈着叉子，圆眼睛里带点揶揄地含笑看他，潜台词很好懂——不敢使劲儿你也没少折腾啊。但靳东脸皮就是有那么厚，面不改色地总结道：“总之，你不能再瘦了。待会儿加一份牛排，你吃完再走。”  
“太溜光水滑的不像是那个年代的人，孔导也说再瘦点儿才能出状态。我估计还得减个五六斤吧，再多就真演不动了。”王凯低头咯吱咯吱啃掉又一片菜叶子，叹气，“一样都是为了戏，减十斤可比吃胖三十斤难多了。”靳东笑骂了句“胡扯”，把自己面前的牛排切了一小块分过去，王凯跟吃药似的皱着眉头强咽了。  
电影首映礼的气氛很诡异，没有导演乐观预判的“炸”，也没有王凯曾经想过的群嘲，如同一块陨石拖着火焰落进大海，而海面波澜不惊。影院后半的粉丝区频频爆发出小声惊呼，但前几排的媒体和影评人始终沉默，连交头接耳的讨论都没有，这算不得什么好兆头。当年情的旋律反反复复地响起，黑暗里王凯看不清别人的表情，但他能觉出椅子一直在跟着当年情的节奏晃，可能是有人抖腿。一小时五十分钟竟然这么久。他浑身都坐僵了片尾字幕才慢慢滚完，灯光大亮，按照流程这时所有主创要上台致意，王凯站起来，发现身边的丁导儿脸色不太好看。  
三天后，电影正式全国上映，王凯本来想再去影院带一波人气，但不巧和微博之夜撞了日子，新浪的面子不能不给，只能拾掇妥当了去水立方。微博之夜的奖项非常多，向来拖得很久，他有点心神不宁，除了上台领奖那十来分钟之外一直攥着手机等消息，但电影那个群里也没什么人说话，所有人都提着心等第一天的数字汇总，偶尔有两个表情蹦出来，是他们几个主演在北京首映礼上抱着大麦的图片，大概是取个好意头。活动过了午夜才散场，王凯在回去的保姆车里看到各个院线的日结数据：排片率11.3%，总计1085万，当天票房排名……第四，压在前面的三部片子都是至少上线一周，观影高峰已经过了那种。  
行内有个简单粗暴的判断标准：电影票房怎么样，基本看第一天的表现就定了，假如第一天差强人意，那最多也只有三天的机会，到目前为止，能在三天之后逆袭的片子国内还没出现过。道理很简单，院线没有耐心给你机会逆袭，前三天是预售和补贴最多最集中的时段，假如这样票房都没有达到预期，院线就会大规模缩减排片，让位给上座率更高、更能赚钱的片子，剩下的场次也会从周末和平日七八点的黄金时间调到工作日的白天，俗称垃圾场。   
而对于投资过亿的大片来说，1000万出头的首日票房用差强人意形容都太客气了，简直是惨烈扑街。  
群里一片死寂。王凯对着手机屏幕发怔——怎么会这样？为什么？  
导演的头像出现在对话最下方，50秒的语音，绿色的一长条。点开来，导儿气得声音发颤：“11%！排片太少了！猫眼干什么吃的！三千万的宣发，就他妈排了11%？！操他妈，这也太他妈黑了！上千万的票补啊！都他妈让哪个王八蛋……”  
语音没听完，靳东的电话打进来，没说别的，就问他想吃点什么宵夜，王凯想了想说：“没什么特别想吃的，要不喝点酒吧。”  
“香槟？今天得奖了，应该庆祝一下。”  
王凯疲惫地想：哦，他已经知道了。不然应该先问自己电影怎么样的。当然靳东消息一向灵通，说不定他比自己知道得还早，而不提起这件事本身就是种体贴。挺好。因为自己也不想提。  
“不，不要香槟。”脑子里嗡嗡响，像半人高的马蜂窝上被人浇了一整壶沸水。王凯听见自己语气平平地说，“想喝点儿白的，度数高的。”  
“行，家里有茅台。”靳东顿了顿，声音格外低沉温柔，“我也才回来没多久，包了个场刚看完——你挺好的。真的。问题不在你。”  
“我的问题在于，眼光不够就不该蹚这个浑水。”王凯缓缓吐出一口长气，说：“哥，谢谢你。”  
“……操。”靳东低声骂了个脏字儿，“你他妈——算了。道上小心，赶紧回来！”


End file.
